


Angels, Demons and Guardians

by Fantasysnowflake123456



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasysnowflake123456/pseuds/Fantasysnowflake123456





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy had heard once that the entirety of the universe had been sung into existence song by song. Now she wasn’t exactly sure if that was true or not but then again she hadn’t been there to witness the creation of the universe and while it was theoretically possible to talk to an angel she didn’t really want to. She had never talked to a angelic being before and wasn’t even sure how to. On the other hand she knew plenty of demons. Probably too many demons to be honest. Although that didn’t really bother her much. For some reason she had never really understood demons were generally nicer to her than humans were. For that matter half demons were nicer too although she didn’t really know that many half demons. Even the demons she knew were getting fewer and fewer in number and she honestly didn’t know why. As far as she knew no new demonslayers had showed up and she regularly did her best to scare off most hunters. She couldn’t really do much to scare off any Shadowhunters but that wasn’t entirely something she could control because she was half Shadowhunter as well as half Greek god. She was still getting used to the idea of being a daughter of Zeus. For years and years she had honestly thought that her mother was a demonslayer and now many years later she finds out that wasn’t exactly true.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started out like most days since the Apocalypse that wasn’t had happened. For a couple of hours anyway and then things got really really weird. Both Crowley and Aziraphale had a feeling of dread that just wouldn’t go away. A particularly intense feeling of dread to be exact.


End file.
